Speak Now
by R5obsessed
Summary: But here I am; at the altar. The wedding march starts to play as my "beautiful bride" walks down the aisle. She reaches me, and I flash her a smile, still wondering how I got here. oneshot


**Hey guys! This is a oneshot and is not written as an episode like my last ones. The whole thing is in Austin's POV. It's sorta inspired by the song Speak Now by Taylor Swift, as well as the movie Starstruck. Sorta. **

**R&R please, and enjoy!**

I'm really not sure how I got here. Looking back at It now, I know I made a huge mistake somewhere down the line. I wish there was a way to get out of this. But here I am; at the altar. The wedding march starts to play as my "beautiful bride" walks down the aisle. She reaches me, and I flash her a smile, still wondering how I got here. I bet you wanna know too. Here, let me explain.

She started off as my girlfriend. The beautiful and wonderfully talented April Turner. Sure, she was attractive, and…uh… kinda nice, and she could… uh… kind sing. But she just wasn't my type. To be honest, I've always had a thing for my partner, Ally Dawson. Don't tell anyone! She has no idea! We were partners for a good 5 years. We worked hard building my tiny internet career. Things got crazy when a huge record label found me and wanted to sign me. I of course said yes, but only after they agreed to let my friends work with me still. I didn't want a repeat of the DiMonica fiasco.

So things kicked off. I was building a successful solo career with Dez as my creative director. He was able to direct all my music videos and photo shoots, and let me tell you, he is amazing! Trish is still my manager, and she takes it a lot more seriously now. She's even picked up a few more clients, but I'm still her "star". And Ally isn't my partner anymore. Nope. She the head of my writing team. That's right. She has a whole TEAM of awesome writers behind her. And the songs have only gotten better. Sometimes, we still hang out at my music studio (yeah, my own studio) just the two of us and write songs. I've always loved alone time with Ally. But lately, I've avoided it so I don't get chewed out by April.

Which brings me back to April, my fiancé, well, soon to be my wife. Ewww… I don't like the word wife. She became my girlfriend after a movie we did together, and our characters fell in love. Trish thought it would be good if we dated, you know, good press and all. And I said sure. After all, we became good friends during the movie. And we had been playing the part for so long, that it wasn't hard to just keep it going. At some point, I really did like her. But then she didn't want me hanging around with my friends as much, and everything became so public. All of a sudden there were all these stories about us; most of them private, and some of them true. I knew she must have spilled some stuff to the press. I then tried to break up with her. Trish told me I couldn't though.

I had been offered another movie deal. Actually, April and I had been offered a movie deal.

So we stayed together. We've been together for three years. At some point, someone asked about marriage. I said we had never talked about it, while April says that we were meant to be and she'd be expecting the ring an day now. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't break up with her after that. We'd been labeled as "Hollywood's forever couple". I know, I think it's stupid too, but people expected us to stay together. So I thought, I'd go through with the marriage, then after a year, before things got too crazy, I'd file for divorce saying that we were too young to handle it.

But deep inside, I couldn't help thinking of Ally. A few days before I proposed, I went to her house and told her about it. She seemed thrilled, but I knew her well enough to see the hurt in her eyes. I had always thought that one day, we'd be together, but things just got out of hand. I showed her the ring, and she said that April was one lucky girl. I asked her if she was coming and she replied, with a bit of fire in her eyes, "I wouldn't miss it for the world"

So I proposed at the end of a concert, and people were ecstatic. The press were happy, Trish was happy, April was happy, but I wasn't. I just looked down at Ally with a look that said I was sorry, just hoping that she understood. So that's how I got here; at the altar, saying my vows and all this stuff.

Later on in the ceremony, the pastor looks out at our guests and says "If anyone is against these two being wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace." All of a sudden, out of the crowd, and trembling Ally stood up and said simply "I do."

I looked at her with a mix of disbelief and gratitude. April's side of the family was in uproar. The press were panicking. Trish was looking at Ally, telling her to sit down. And Ally was looking at me. Just at me. She started reaching for a piece of hair to chew on, a habit she never broke, when I mouthed at her to calm down, and shot her a smile.

April was screaming, "YOU! YOU WHAT? HOW DARE YOU COME BETWEEN US! I KNEW THERE WAS A REASON I NEVER LIKED YOU! WHY WERE YOU EVEN INVITED?" She then turned to me, her eyes burning into mine. "WHY IS SHE HERE?"

"She's my best friend" I replied "And she's better to me than you ever were."

April was furious. She opened her mouth as if to say something, then shut it, then turned on her heels and walked back up the aisle. I just turned to Ally in amazement. I gave her a look that said thanks, and I knew that she understood.

Then came the press. The rushed to the altar, asking all these questions. "Why did that just happen?" "Will you and April try to make up?" "Will Ally still work for you after all of this?" I said nothing. I walked in between them, down the aisle and up to Ally. I took her hand and we walked out the door.

From what I hear, Trish was able to calm the media down, and scheduled a press conference later in the week. Ally and I made our way back to the studio, where we sat in silence for a while until I spoke.

"Thank you Ally. Thanks so much for saving me from her."

"No problem." She said with a half smile. "Just… one question."

"Yeah?"

"Why did I have to do it in the first place?"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"I mean… why was there even a wedding? Why were you with April for all those years if you didn't want to be?"

"I guess, cause it looked good. And I never knew how to break up with her, no matter how much I wanted to."

"And why didn't you want to be with her?" she asked tentatively.

"Because, I guess, I had feelings for someone else, and my feelings for April never matched up to that other person."

"And… uh… who was that other person?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, I mean, no, I mean, sure."

"Okay… it's you."

Her eyes lit up as a smile grew upon her face. She threw herself at me in a huge hug for her tiny body. I picked her up and twirled her before setting us both down on the couch.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes Ally. I've had feelings for you for the longest time. Things just got crazy with April, and I didn't know how to stop it." And with that, I placed a small kiss on her cheek. She looked up to me; her eyes glowing.

"Thanks Austin. I feel the same way."

Things were looking up for me. I'm not sure what will happen in my future, but I only know that it will get better from here. Sure, I'll get a bunch of crap from the press. But as long as Ally is by my side, I'll be fine.

I'm glad she stood up in that church.

**So what do you think? I thought it was a nice little oneshot. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks, and God bless =]]**


End file.
